1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit, a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit capable of improving temperature characteristics, a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit, and a method of improving temperature characteristics in a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel having a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate in order to display an image.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The LCD further includes a gate driving circuit directly formed thereonto through a thin film process in order to sequentially output a gate signal to the gate lines.
Generally, a gate driving circuit includes a shift register in which plural stages are connected one after another to each other. Each of the stages includes a plurality of driving transistors to apply the gate signal to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines. Each of the stages includes a pull-up transistor connected to a gate line and outputs a gate voltage to the gate line.
Control electrodes of the pull-up transistor are commonly connected to a Q-node in each stage. The electric potential at the Q-node is maintained in a turn-on voltage that is higher than a threshold voltage during a 1H period where a gate signal is maintained at high state, but the electric potential at the Q-node is maintained in a turn-off voltage that is lower than the threshold voltage during a remained time except the 1H period of one frame where the gate signal is maintained at low state.